A Mothers Good-Bye
by xXxBaconIsAwesomexXx
Summary: Pridelands have been restored, but there's still a sad moment... When Sarabi's time to leave, has come. One Shot


After the defeat of Scar and the hyenas, the pridelands had been restored, the animals had returned, and Simba along side Nala were the rulers of the land. Later on Nala had given birth to a cub, Kopa and everyone cheered, but eventually, the pride will have to say goodbye to someone of their pride, and that someone was Sarabi.

Sarabi was a lovely and kind lioness of the pride, and had suffered a lot; her husbands death, told that her son has died, day by day being commanded by Scar, and hurt. The lionesses looked up to her a lot, for she was a strong lioness too. She lied peacefully under a nearby tree, accompanied by a few other lionesses of the pride.

Far off the distance Sarabi saw her son approach, the golden fur and red-brown mane flowing in the wind, often Simba to her was reminded a lot of Mufasa. Along his side there also was Nala who had a little cub along her side chasing some grasshoppers. Sarabi smiled and slowly got up, even so her time to leave was going to happen soon, she still had the strengths to sit up, "Simba..."

"Afternoon mother," Simba approached and nuzzled his mother, with a smile. Then the little cub Kopa rushed to Simba and Sarabi and he cuddled between Sarabi's paws, he did love his grandmother a lot, and the little cub always reminded her of Simba when he was little and did the same, "How are you feeling?" Simba asked.

"Could be better... could worse," She replied and watched Kopa play around, and sighed, "How I wish I could re live the days when Mufasa was still around... and you, a little baby cub between my paws, heh," she smiled at Simba.

Simba's face turned a little red, "Eh yeah," he replied and hugged his mother.

The cool wind blew softly against Sarabi's fur, and Simba's mane. Sarabi gave a sigh and lied down again, feeling more weaker than she did, "Simba..." she muttered.

Simba turned his head and leaned down a bit to his mother, "Yes, mother?"

"I wish you the best luck," Sarabi smiled, "You'll do great as king, I know it," she sighed and looked away in the beautiful horizon where she had a slight blurry vision. And the sun was setting, "Looks like... my sun has set..." she smiled with another sigh and closed her eyes.

"Thank-you, mother," Simba smiled with a reply, and hanged his head down, shedding tears.

And those two words of Simba, were the last words Sarabi heard of his son. She lied in peace in the grass under the tree, with a smile. Nala raised her head from afar and noticed Simba in sorrow and pain.

"What's wrong with daddy, mommy?" Kopa trotted to Nala between her front paws, and with a frown, "And what's wrong with grandma?" he looked up to his mother.

Nala shed a few tears, Sarabi also to her was like a mother after Sarafina had passed on during Scar's reign. She had taught Nala a lot during that time. Nala looked down to Kopa who had a sad look, "Daddy... is having his bad moment..." she nuzzled Kopa, "And grandma... is in a better place," she said.

"With Grandpa Mufasa?" Kopa frowned and lowered his ears down.

Nala nodded with a frown on her face, "Yes, Kopa," she said. Soon enough Nala and Kopa approached Simba slowly, "Simba..." she said with a soft voice.

Simba looked towards Nala, "I... I'll catch up..." he threw a smile to her and gazed off.

"All-right..." Nala frowned, "Let's go Kopa, daddy needs alone time..." she looked down to Kopa and started to head off to Pride Rock, as Kopa followed her.

Simba sat, with his head hanged down, with an aching heart, and with tears running down. He had spent so small time with her when he was a cub, he wished he could turn the time back, and spend the time he couldn't. He looked at a few flowers blooming far off, and then went off to pick them. The flowers were in a pretty shade of light pink and white mixed together. He picked up the flowers, and went back to Sarabi, and placed them down next to her, "Thank-you, for being my mother," he whispered with a smile, and shed a few more tears as the wind blew against his mane.

"_Sarabi" _A deep and soft voice whispered.

Sarabi opened her eyes, she was somewhere where everything was bright, and golden with white. It wasn't the place where she was with Simba, and spent her last minutes, she looked around from where the voice was, the voice was very familiar to her, "Mufasa...?" she said.

As soon as she had spoken Mufasa's name, Mufasa himself approached Sarabi with a warm and welcoming smile. Sarabi, in tears of joy rushed to him, and hugged him tightly, she now knew where she was, she was in the place where every great King and Queen went. Nothing could describe how happy she was to see her husband again, "I thought I'd never see you again," she looked in Mufasa's eyes with a smile while she had tears of joy and happiness running down.

"Sooner or later, it had to happen," He replied in a smile, "I'll show you something," he said, and started to walk off in a direction "Come along," he kept his smile, and soon Sarabi followed alongside him.

Simba had returned back to Pride Rock, he didn't go to sleep though, he sat at the edge of Pride Rock and watched the skies as the wind kept blowing, and it was lot stronger, but it wasn't cold, or too hot, it was warm and soft with the strength. He watched the stars, there were a lot of stars tonight, they shone like little pearls. Soon enough, he noticed two familiar lions, and those lions were Sarabi, and Mufasa.

Simba's eyes widened a bit, but then again he gave a smile as he watched the dancing stars that were moving, he was happy for his mother, she was free of the pain she had suffered, and finally again with the love of her life. With that, he knew that not only 'The Great Kings of the Past' are the stars, but also that the Great Queens of the past are up there in those stars. He sighed, and lied down on the edge watching the stars, and soon enough, fell asleep.

A little did Simba know, that the wind blew so hard, it almost pushed him off Pride Rock, he woke up in alert and looked up in the sky, "Okay okay I wont sleep here then," he muttered, and heard Mufasa's chuckle from the sky, "Haha, very funny, heh," Simba said with a smirk up the sky, and left off to the den, but before he entered, he took one more look back at the sky, and smiled, "I'm glad you two are happy again," he whispered, and walked off to Nala, who was asleep already with Kopa between her paws, and lied down next to his Queen, and slowly fell asleep.

**_The End_**


End file.
